


Stuck On U

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Co-workers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Office, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Derek might have a crush on his co-worker Stiles, but he doesn't think anything will come of it. That is until it seems Stiles might also have a crush on him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Stuck On U

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: For the valentines prompt thing, not really valentines but this happened to me the other day: at work, I sent a message to a coworker saying 'trying to think ahead but I'm stuck on u'. Context was playing the alphabet game (take in turns naming things in a category for each letter of the alphabet) with a coworker via chat. (I sent a clarifying message and we laughed about the chat up line-ness of it but) I thought it would be a cute Sterek situ, like maybe stiles playing with Scott, and Derek texts 'how's it going' n stiles thinks Scott and Derek are in the same room so doesn't try to offer context, but then romance happens/Derek makes a move as a result?

When Derek goes to get his morning coffee, his coworkers, Stiles and Scott are in the break room talking. He nods hello, still not quite awake enough to do much more than that. He’s not quite following what Stiles and Scott are discussing, something about letters, and Derek tunes it out as he adds creamer and sugar to make the awful office coffee somewhat tolerable.

He leaves and on his way out, Stiles calls, “Have a good day, Derek!”, and Derek grunts a thank you and hopes Stiles doesn’t notice him blushing.

He’s had a crush on Stiles since he started working, but he can’t quite tell if Stiles is just being friendly or if he might also like Derek. Besides, inter-office romances are complicated and while he doesn’t directly work with Stiles so it might be easier, he does work with Scott, Stiles’s best friend. It’s another reason why he hasn’t tried to do something about his ridiculous crush. Maybe someday.

Later in the day, after he’s grown tired of looking at reports and answering emails, he decides to message Stiles for a distraction. He usually has a good joke or funny story or gossip to entertain Derek for a few minutes.

_ Derek: how’s it going? _

Stiles: trying to think ahead but i’m stuck on u…

Derek blinks and stares at his screen. He rubs his eyes and leans closer to his monitor and rereads the message. Did… did Stiles really message that? Is that… is he hitting on Derek? Was that a pick-up line?

How… what’s he supposed to do? How the hell is he supposed to answer? Panicking, Derek closes the chat window, locks his computer, and gets up from his desk. He needs… a minute.

~

Stiles works on his project and realizes after about fifteen minutes that Derek had never responded or asked him anything else. He hopes Scott isn’t using him for help too in their little game they made up this morning.

He clicks back to the chat window and sees that Derek has gone idle and has been for about fifteen minutes. Huh. Stiles opens a new window and messages Scott.

_ Stiles: _ you’re not having Derek help you are you? That’s like googling and that’s cheating.

Scott: ? idk what ur talking about? I haven’t asked Derek anything.

_ Stiles:  _ you didn’t tell him about the game?

Scott: no

Stiles stares at his screen a moment and opens the chat window with Derek again. He rereads his message with the context that Derek has no idea about what he’s talking about and realizes how it could be interpreted differently.

“Ah, shit,” Stiles mutters to himself. He messages Scott.

_ Stiles: where is Derek? _

Scott: idk man. I saw him get up from his desk a bit ago looking a little… stressed? Maybe they gave him another project or something?

Stiles curses silently again. It could be a project or it could be the fact that Derek thought he was sending him a pick-up line and it freaked him the hell out so much that he had to leave the building. And okay, he has had a major crush on Derek, sure, but he wasn’t about to tell him, and NOT over the office messenger with a cheesy as hell pick up line?! Stiles runs his hands through his hair worried about what to do and how he’s going to apologize to Derek and explain without completely ruining his future chances of maybe them being a thing.

He gets up from his desk to take a walk and turns around to find Derek with a to-go cup of coffee from the coffeeshop next door and… a rose.

“Derek?”

Derek holds the items out in front of him in offering to Stiles, then clears his throat and says. “I’m stuck on you, too. Maybe we can… go to dinner and become… unstuck? Stuck together? I…. It didn’t sound quite as bad in my head, but basically, will you go out with me?”

Stiles stares back, eyes wide and mouth open because is this really happening?

“Or… not, if you don’t…” Derek slowly pulls back his offerings, his face falling.

“NO! I mean. YES. I mean, yes, yes, I will go out with you. Yes. Thank you,” Stiles says rushing to take the coffee and flower from Derek.

“Yeah?” Derek says, his cheeks pink and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“Does tomorrow night work?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods. “Yes. That works.”

“Great. Dinner tomorrow then. And thanks for this,” Stiles says holding up his gifts.

“You’re welcome,” Derek replies, smiling softly. “I… um I should get back,” Derek says, thumbing over his shoulder.

Smiling, Stiles waves his fingers. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Then finally Derek turns and disappears back down the hallway. Stiles stares after him for a bit, smiling at how cute that whole moment was and how he has a date. With Derek. He should tell Scott…

SCOTT.

Quickly, Stiles gets back to his computer and messages Scott.

_ Stiles: SCOTT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED TO TELL DEREK ABOUT OUR GAME ON PAIN OF DEATH YOU UNDERSTAND ME. DO NOT SAY A WORD. _

Scott: OK fine geez! I won’t say anything. 

Scott: This is a dumb game anyway. I can’t come up with a fruit that starts with “u”

Stiles chuckles and closes the window. He couldn’t either, but the game got him a date with Derek, so he can’t say it’s too dumb of a game now.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, apparently this is a game my coworkers have also played, and while I haven't, another coworker came up to me once asking for help on coming up with a fruit that started with the letter "u", which is fitting given the prompt, so that's why I put it in. (Apparently there's a fruit called "ugli fruit" and another called "uniq fruit" and that's about all you got, in English anyway...)
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
